


Charles, Where's Your Trousers

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Filk. (08/23/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I'm just back from Risan shoreleave  
I'm not very proud of what I achieve  
The captain says as he sees me leave  
"Charles, Where's Your Trousers?"

Let the wind blow high and the wind blow low  
Through the streets in my blues I go  
And the captain says, "Hello,  
Charles, where's your trousers?"

I went to the decon bay  
It was summery as I lay  
I was worried that I might stay  
And I did not have my trousers

Let the wind blow high and the wind blow low  
Through the streets in my blues I go  
And the captain says, "Hello,  
Charles, where's your trousers?"

I woke up on the floor  
Walked down the hall and through a door  
First thing upon seein' me, the captain says  
"Charles, where's your trousers?"

Let the wind blow high and the wind blow low  
Through the streets in my blues I go  
And the captain says, "Hello,  
Charles, where's your trousers?"

The ladies love me every one  
But my heart belongs to my man  
They can't hold a light on the captain saying  
"Charles, where's your trousers?"

Let the wind blow high and the wind blow low  
Through the streets in my blues I go  
And the captain says, "Hello,  
Charles, where's your trousers?"

Well I ended up with a princess on a cold planet  
I had no blanket at all  
So I took of my uniform to keep her warm  
And that's the story I'm sticking to.

Let the wind blow high and the wind blow low  
Through the streets in my blues I go  
And the captain says, "Hello,  
Charles, where's your trousers?"


End file.
